


Hypnotic Vulcan; or, how Spock ruined Jim for all other beings with his mind

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, all Jim could really say was that it seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Vulcan; or, how Spock ruined Jim for all other beings with his mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "hypnosis/mind control" square of my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Features consensual orgasm delay/denial, and mention of wax play. Beta'd by the delightful [](http://ellethill.livejournal.com/profile)[ellethill](http://ellethill.livejournal.com/) with some excellent input from [](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/profile)[nix_this](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/).

Afterwards, all Jim could really say was that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

He and Spock had been together a few glorious months, just casually dating. Well, as far as it’s possible for two people to date _casually_ when one of them’s a Vulcan, anyway. The sex had gone from hot to freaky hot. And that was _before_ Jim got the bright idea to show Spock some of his better tricks. Like the thing with the modified med scanner, the candle wax and the stopwatch.

Spock had frowned. “You are attempting to increase my eventual pleasure by delaying my orgasm?”

“Yeah. Don’t you think that’s hot?”

An eyebrow had launched. “I believe I can achieve better results with a technique of my own.”

“Oh, really?” Jim had said, competitive spirit piqued.

And that, as they say, was that.

“I trust you,” Jim had said promptly. “Let’s totally do it, whatever it is.”

Both Spock’s eyebrows shot up at that. “I understood that you were attempting to conquer your tendency towards ‘leaping before you look’.”

Jim sighed, waving a hand. “Fine. Tell me in detail what you’re going to do.” _Still gonna leap, though._

Spock visibly relaxed. “I intend to implant certain strong suggestions in your mind, to the purpose of creating near-orgasmic sensations in your body at my whim without associated seminal emission. Furthermore, you will not achieve a true orgasm with ejaculation until given permission, and the orgasm then experienced will be among the most powerful of your life. In case I am called away or somehow incapacitated, these effects will wear off in one hour with or without my further input.”

“Fuck,” Jim said, already hard enough to pound rivets into deck plates. Well, probably. He wasn’t going to test that hunch. “That’s hot. Will it work?”

“I believe it will. But the proof, as they say—”

“Is in the fucking.” He straightened in his chair. Flexed his fingers for no particular reason. Took a deep breath. Looked into Spock’s dark eyes. “Okay. Hit me with your best sexy mind-whammy.”

Spock reached out. His cool fingertips connected with Jim’s cheek and jaw just so. The strangest sensation came over Jim, like he was being wrapped up in mist, supported by it, embraced and warmed. He heard Spock murmuring, as if from a great distance, as if in some tinny recording. His pulse beat very loud in his own ears. He felt… different. Non-specifically altered.

And then it was over, and Spock was once more peering at him from his own chair.

“Would you like to engage in foreplay at this time with the intention of proceeding towards copulation?”

“Hell, yes,” Jim said, grinning.

They were naked and tumbling to the bed in minutes. One thing Jim definitely had to love about Spock was his _efficiency_. And his hands. Oh, mighty Sol, his _hands_. Jim writhed, whole body arching up off the bed as Spock plucked idly at one of his nipples. And then Spock was over him, cool and solid, leaning in for a kiss. And rubbing their cocks together just so. Oh, _yessss_.

Spock broke the kiss, looked right into Jim’s eyes, and said something. In Vulcan.

And Jim came. Every muscle tightened, quivered, sighed, and pleasure roared through him, rocking him from toes to hairline. The only place he didn’t really feel it was his dick.

His still hard, still eager dick.

Jim stared at Spock as he caught his breath. “Okay, wow. And shouldn’t I be sleepy now?”

Spock smiled his tiny smile. “That would be _most_ inconvenient.” And he reached out one slender arm to collect the lube from the nightstand.

Jim shivered. Kinda looked like tonight, they _both_ had awesome super-human stamina.

When Spock's mouth closed over his aching dick, Jim had the surreal experience of going off like a geyser without leaking a single drop. If his dick had been hard enough to pound rivets before, then by the the time Spock disengaged--a tiny string of saliva stretching between his lips and Jim's cock, and a distinctly amused tilt to his eyebrows--little Jimmy could probably bore through the rock walls of Janus VI, without any Horta-help, thank you very much.

And then Spock had the _brilliant_ (and really, Jim shouldn't have been surprised by this, Spock is _always_ brilliant) notion to twist his fingers into Jim's ass and torture his prostate with practiced ease and enviable skill until the third not-orgasm blanked out his higher functions and made it difficult to breathe until Spock pulled away for a medically-necessary cooling off period. One made bearable only by virtue of watching Spock caress himself at the foot of his bed and, stars help him, actually smirk while Jim lay there panting and decidedly _not_ spent.

By the fourth not-orgasm, Jim was starting to be concerned for his heart. Or, rather, for the lecture he would have to suffer through from certain quarters should anything ever be deemed suspect about the performance of the said organ.

Spock finally let him off the leash with another murmur of Vulcan while he was buried balls deep in Jim’s ass. The pleasure came, instantaneous and violent. Jim shrieked so loud in pleasure, vision bright white at the edges, that the fact they came together barely even registered. It was long and intense and he was actually kinda surprised he remained conscious during. No remembered pleasure could compare to this, to feeling all that pent-up semen finally spurting out of his cock, over his stomach, emptying him out even as Spock’s cock filled him up.

“God,” Jim said, when he finally regained the power of speech. “And you can do that every time?”

“Provided my telepathic gifts continue to function adequately, I certainly can.” He sounded politely smug.

“Oh, fuck. No one else is ever going to be good enough for me again.”

Spock _definitely_ smiled at that.

***

It only took two planetary shore-leaves and three willing strangers to establish that he’d been absolutely right. Superlative sexual performances no longer felt like enough. Jim was no longer satisfied with mere orgasms, even when there were lots on offer. He wanted… what he’d had with Spock. Needed it. Missed it, since even when he was with Spock they didn’t always do it _that_ way.

So he made up his mind during a little alone time with his dick, and found Spock in his quarters later that evening. “You,” he said, “me,” and pointed at each of their chests just to make sure the concept was fully understood. “Exclusive relationship. With lots of hot Vulcan mind-tricks. From right now until, you know, death or impotence. You in?”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock replied, in that tone that seemed bland and yet carried a definite note of _you foolish human_. “I am indeed onboard for this venture. I presume we will be Bonded during our next shore-leave?”

Something zinged in Jim’s stomach at the possessive attitude. “Oh,” he said, “kay.” And he wrapped the unprotesting Vulcan up in a hug that would probably qualify as an obscene display of grotesque emotion among Vulcans.

“If you are amenable,” Spock said, “I thought I might try my hand with the candle wax and the antique chronometer tonight.”

“Oh, man,” Jim sighed, into his shoulder. “You’re going to kill me.” He chuckled, resisting the urge to dance. “It’ll be epic.”

And right when he was expecting Spock to speak up with a remark indicating that had made no fucking sense, he opened his mouth and said, “Indeed. I plan to make you lose count of your ‘little deaths’, Jim.”

Yep. That was definitely that. James T. Kirk was off the market. Done. Taken. Unavailable. Once you’ve had Spock fuck over your mind and your body together, apparently, no one else will ever do. Jim smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, and surrendered to his fate.

***END***


End file.
